Youkai Ladi
by YoukaiHotaru
Summary: Kagome dies..leaving everything she once knew behind and the only way to save her is to make her Youkai. With most of Kagome's memories gone... Sesshomaru has big plans for his new victim or will he be a victim to his melting heart.
1. Her Ending Their Beginning

YOUKAI LADY

Their ending, her beginning

Kagome ran through the forest with wile abandon, not looking back to the scene that scorned her so deeply and the demonic monster that was chasing her. Her tears stained her dirt smeared face, her school uniform became bloody and torn by the branches and trees that bit at her flesh. Kagome could hear the monster coming towards her, she could her the monster claws scratch at the ground behind her. She was getting tired, her knees and calves aching from the strain that was being formed against them, yet she couldn't stop. Suddenly Kagome felt a stab of pain shoot through her body.

" Oh…No…" Kagome's eyes went wide, the monster gashed her in the back. Kagome fell roughly to the ground. Kagome slowly began to crawl, once she gained enough strength the turn on her back, she saw a huge werewolf closing in on her.

"NO!..InuYasha! Help Me! Someone…!" Kagome closed her eyes, getting ready for the werewolf to eat her, taste her soft and tender flesh. Kagome suddenly noticed she was loosing a lot of blood. She began to get woozy and started to pass out.

" Oh no…" Right when the fierce some animal was about to pounce on her, a flash of silver hair showed up in front of Kagome. Kagome was slowly loosing consciousness, not getting a view of her savior. She slowly drifted into a black void.

" Inu..Yasha…"

" Jaken, set up for the sacred ceremony!"

" But, My Lord. Do you know what that will do if you go through with this?"

" Shut up you insolent fool and do what I said."

Jaken nodded and laid the lifeless Kagome on a huge table. Sesshomaru slit his wrist and slowly eased Kagome's mouth and poured his blood in her mouth making her drink it. When Sesshomaru finally saw that it was enough her, he rapped his wrist and stood looking at the raven haired girl.

"_Why did I save this human. She worthless to me…well maybe not completely worthless but she is a dirty human." One Sesshomaru said walking in, then another one walked in behind him. " You know that she isn't dirty…she smells like cherry blossoms." The other huffed and turned._

" _So she still is human…" The Dark Sesshomaru said. _

" _That doesn't make a different. Haven't you wonder why your sorry excuse for a brother has such an interest in her." The soft Sesshomaru said._

_Dark Sesshomaru smirked and nodded._

" _I always wondered why he would risk his neck for his miko…" Suddenly Lustful Sesshomaru walks in._

" _So, your also thinking about mating her aren't you. That's also the reason why you didn't just let her die. Your thinking about using her against InuYasha?" _

_The soft Sesshomaru blushed " What do you men mating her!" _

_Dark Sesshomaru smiled " She is…beautiful…I will make her my mate and I will use her against InuYasha and Naraku. She will be my weapon…"_

_Soft Sesshomaru smiled" You are hoping not to love her or catch feelings?" _

_Dark Sesshomaru gagged " This Sesshomaru will not fall for such a humanistic show of affection." _

_Soft and Lustful Sesshomaru smiled at each other following the Dark Sesshomaru out of the room._

Sesshomaru knocked himself back to reality, looked at the resting Kagome. He slowly smiled.

" Sesshomaru-sama. Is Kagome-san ok?" Sesshomaru turned and saw Rin standing in the door. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded.

" Come Rin. Lets let her rest."

" Ok, Sesshomaru." They left the room leaving Kagome on the table. Hours later midnight hit, Kagome began to convulse. She began to change a crescent moon shown on her head, her eyes turned purple, to markings of purple shown on both sides of her face, her nails became long, and she began to glow.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes open.

" AHHHHHHH…!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru heard her and jumped up from his sleep. His hair cascaded over his naked chest on his covers which covered his lower body. He panted and smiled. The moon making his eyes began to shine like gold.

" The transformation is finished…" He said softly he laid back down in the bed and went back to sleep.

Kagome drew a deep breathe and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, so she slowly wiped her eyes.

"Where…where am I?" Kagome slowly sat up, a blanket slid from her shoulder reveling her upper body. She didn't care, she slowly looked at her hands, noticing that her nails were a little longer.

"Ouch…" She grabbed her head. Her eyes went wide because her hair was wild and longer then normal. She noticed across the stoned room their was a mirror. She slowly got up and walked toward the mirror. When she met the mirror Kagome was shocked.

"What! What Happened To Me!" Suddenly her new powers kicked in, she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"_I gave you my blood and you are now full demon."_

"Who said that!" Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru.

"_Your powers are starting to form, good. You can hear me can't you? We can hear eachother's thoughts." _Kagome without a word nodded. Sesshomaru began to step towards her; she slowly began to step backward until she felt the mirror, cold against her back. She looked at Sesshomaru, with one swift motion he was a few feet away from her. Kagome felt his breathe against her soft face; his hard chest was pressed against her breasts. Kagome felt his knee began to slide between her legs, Kagome finally remembered she was naked. Kagome blushed bright red.

"_OMG! I'm naked! He is so close…mmm…please don't come any closer." _Kagome realized he was looking straight at her.

"_I will show you the meaning of pleasure."_ Her blush deepened, and she turned her face away from him. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Sessho...Maru…" He kissed her and nipped at her nape and ear.

"Uhhmmm…Sesshomaru..." Kagome felt herself reacting.

"_Oh Gods please…no…why am I liking this…I can't…InuYasha"_

"_InuYasha can not save you from me..." _Kagome's eyes opened suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and gave a protective growl, when Jaken suddenly came down the stairs.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken stopped and stared at the naked Kagome, then back at Sesshomaru.

"Well…I see the transformation worked. Her new powers should be developing soon." Jaken sat a kimono on the table. Jaken was about to say something else but Sesshomaru gave an angry growl and he quickly exited.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome who now with her new powers quickly grabbed the kimono and put it on.

"_I will finish what I started, so be prepared…I will not show you mercy."_ Kagome stared at him, looking beat red.


	2. Introduction

Last Chapter:

"_Well…I see the transformation worked. Her new powers should be developing soon." Jaken sat a kimono on the table. Jaken was about to say something else but Sesshomaru gave an angry growl and he quickly exited._

_Sesshomaru turned to Kagome who now with her new powers quickly grabbed the kimono and put it on. _

"_I will finish what I started, so be prepared…I will not show you mercy." Kagome stared at him, looking beat red._

Chapter 2:

Kagome turned toward the mirror staring at herself, touching her new found markings on her cheek. Looking deep into her gold eyes, trying to rememeber;

"What happened to me…why am I here? All I can't remember is InuYasha….who is he…I just see his face…what does he have to do with me?" Suddenly Kagome heard and smelled something approaching. She ducked underneathe the table, to hide from the intruder. She noticed it was a little girl with a orange and yellow kimono.

"Lady Kagome….? Lady Kagome are you here?" Kagome began to growl and stood from under the table. She noticed the little girl gasped and hesistated alittle before speaking.

"Yes, I am Kagome? What do you want with me?" The little girl smiled and noticed she wasn't in any harm and ran to Kagome grabbed her legs hugging them tight. Kagome looked at the little girl, and rubbed her head.

"_Something about this girl…seems familiar to me…?" _The girl looked up at Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back showing her new fangs. The girl gasped and stepped back. Kagome was shocked that this little girl seemed to be afraid by her. Kagome gave her a questioned look. The girl gave her; her hand.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru-sama wants you." Kagome grabbed hold tight of her kimono and blushed hard.

"_Lord..Sesshomaru-sama…?" _They walked through many halls before they reached to teo huge double doors. Kagome looked down at the little girl with a concerned look on her face, the girl just smiled back.

"It's ok, Kagome. He won't bite." The little girl said as she smiled. Kagome nodded. Little by little youkai began to flow through her. She could feel she was different, that this wasn't right. Kagome sighed and pushed the doors opened as the little girl ran into a near by room.

There was a long table with a huge chair at the end; the room was filled with burgundies, blacks and midnight blues. With a huge fire aloominating the room with it's bright flames. She walked in, no longer afraid of what was before her. She stood at the opposite end of the table.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…?" He stood from the chair and turned his back to her.

"Kagome….do you know who you are? Where you come from…do you remember…?" Kagome gave a look of concentration.

"The only thing I can remember is that, my name is Kagome….and you…I keep seeing this stupid hanyou. I…I think his name is…" Right then Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I see you are becoming full youkai, you will soon act like one, walk like one, mate with one." Kagome growled whoch brought chills down Sesshomaru's spine, yet showing no effect.

"I need no mate!" Sesshomaru gave a quick grin but it was gone in the matter of seconds.

"The hanyou you saw was my idiot of a younger brother. Do you remember him…?" Kagome began to walk along the redwood table towards him.

"No…but when this Kagome thinks of his name, great pain and hate comes into my soul. Why is that?" He slowly turned to face her, his hair flowing behind him becoming strains of gold in the fire light.

"_I should tell her who he is…Yet this Sesshomaru will wait until the right time, she will find out for herself. She is by slave and she will willingly become mine, in due time."_

She looked at him showing only slight emotion. Unlike Sesshomaru who showed none.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru….Lord over all the Western lands. No other youkai is stronger then me. I will train you and your powers to become a strong youkai." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I will do my best Lord Sesshomaru…I will not let you down." Sesshomaru nodded. He grabbed Kagome's chin and looked deep into her eyes, making Kagome blush. He slowly lowered his lips to her and kissed her deeply. Once he let her go Kagome's turned her head away. Sesshomaru noticed that she was too pure to loose all over her miko traits. With shock she touched her lips and ran out of the huge room into closest room she could find and hid in the corner of the room she soon began to struggle with the new found powers that began to take over her. Kagome noticed that she began having a taste for blood. Kagome looked around frantically and licked her lips. She stood as the moon began to shine on her.

"_Blood….Blood…" _Kagome ran and jumped out of the window into the forest below. Searching for her a sorry human or lesser demon to destroy.

Kagome smelt a dragon demon as she jumped from tree to tree. She followed the scent and saw him. He was a huge red and blue dragon just coming from destroying a town. Kagome could tell because the smell of blood was strong.

" Stupid humans..." Kagome smirked and jumped down into the clearing. The demon noticed her strong presence and began to attack. Kagome growled and opened her claws. She began to glow a violet color, she began to transformed into her true Youkai form. A Huge Black dog emerged with a crescent moon on it's head. Kagome attacked the dragon demon killing it without even trying. Kagome howled to the moon and suddenly froze. Kagome quickly began to transform back, She pasted out in the sky. Slowly falling through the night sky until a figure grabs her from the sky and lands on the forest floor. His gold eyes gleamed eyes in the darkness as he walked through the forest with the weakened Kagome in hand.

InuYasha smelled something strange in the air. Miroku looked at him in concern. Shippou and Sango walked outside to look at the stars.

" What's wrong InuYasha?" Miroku asked with one eye open as he sat at the bottom of the tree.

" I smell something different..A new youkai or something. Yet its very familiar." Shippou huffed, sat beside Sango and Kirara around the fire.

" Well, maybe it's Kagome. She's been gone for along time. It's all InuYasha's fault. He was with his dead corpose again...!"

" SHUT THE HELL UP SHIPPOU! She will come back..I know she will she always does." InuYasha looked up into the sky at the stars.

_" I hope she comes back..she always does..right? She won't leave me..."_ Miroku watched as InuYasha stared into the sky wishing Kagome will come home.


	3. Reunion

Youkai Ladi

Kagome was awaken by the sun rays the spread through the room like diamonds over the silk blue sheets that covered her bare body. She sighed, blinked and slowly opened her eyes to gold ones right across from her. Without noticing she jumped up holding the sheets against her chest. Sesshomaru was lying completely naked beside her, only the sheets covered his waist and what secrets were underneath. His silver hair cascaded over the sheets and his chest. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She whispered Sesshomaru just gave her a smirk.

"Kagome…come…" Kagome shook her head and started to walk backwards towards the door. Sesshomaru slowly emerged from the sheets and began to walk towards her. His naked body a creamy white, Kagome blushed: she blushed hard. She clenched the sheets closer to her. She felt herself begin to feel warm; his mucsular frame came closer and closer. Kagome could smell his arousal and she knew he could smell hers. Without a word he was against her. He pressed his body against her soft one. He ran his lips across hers letting his hands wander.

"Kagome….." She sighed as he began to kiss her neck. Without Kagome knowing, the sheets fell at her feet. A loud growl came from Sesshomaru's throat as Kagome growled in sibmission. Just as Sesshomaru and Kagome were about to kiss, Sesshomaru froze.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" She asked looked into his gold eyes.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru slowly eased his body from hers which he hated every second of being away from her warm flesh. It's been a long time since Sesshomaru ever was physically attracted to anyone.

"_It's been a long time huh, Sesshomaru? You miss being in between a woman's…" Lustful Sesshomaru got cut off as Soft Sesshomaru bursted into the dark room._

"_Noo…! Don't say it!"_

"_What a woman's thighs?" Lustful Sesshomaru said laughing as the soft Sesshomaru blushed and covered his ears._

_Dark Sesshomaru walked into the room._

"_It's been long enough; it's just a sex...Idiot! I will have my way with her, in do time. I have to get her to love me first and I will use her to get back at Naraku and that Stupid Hanyo, InuYasha!" Dark Sesshomaru laughed as he exited the room._

_Lustful and Soft Sesshomaru followed laughing and whispering._

"_He might catch feelings…" Soft Sesshomaru said_

"_I know…!" Lustful Sesshomaru said._

"_NO, IM NOT!" Dark Sesshomaru called from the darkness making the other Sesshomaru's laugh harder. _

Sesshomaru grabbed his head and panted balancing imself against the wall. Kagome looked at him in concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She grabbed his arms. He gave her a nonemotional look. She gasped and gave him a cold one. Letting his arms go making him loose his balance, she grabbed the sheet and ran out of the room into her own.

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the wall making a huge whole.

"Stupid wench…Look what she does to me…" He lifted himself up and got dressed he had business to attend to.

Kagome quickly got dressed and went looking for Rin. She finally got the girls name, something about her still was so familiar, Lord Sesshomaru too.

Kagome blushed and smiled as she thought of the look in his eyes when he touched her, then suddenly her smile went away when she remembered his cold look.

"_I need no one…I need no mate! Yet I feel I owe him something but for what…"_ Kagome walked into the castle gardens while Rin played in the wild flowers. Kagome walked behind the little girl thinking.

"Kagome-san? What's wrong? Rin asked snapping Kagome out of her trance.

"Oh nothing, Kagome smiled." Kagome soon went back to thinking.

"I think Sesshy like you." Kagome gave her a shocked look.

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru, why do you call him this word…how do you say it Sesshy?"

Rin giggled "Well I have always called him that…since the day he saved me." Kagome gave her a questionable look.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved you…a mere human? Why is that?" Kagome asked out into the castle walls that seemed to cage her in from something…but what?

Rin stopped and smiled up at Kagome.

"He saved you…just the same Kagome. I died once, he saved be and brought me back to life."

"Like he did for me…what do you mean?" Kagome looked concerned.

"Last night he saved you, you killed another demon by becoming your true demon form. A huge dog…I love it when Sesshy turns into it. It's so pretty even if he tells me nothing about a demon is pretty. You would have died b/c he said you're not ready to do that yet."

Rin continued talking but about flowers among other things, as Kagome began to wonder.

"_He saved me…Lord Sesshomaru saved me." _Kagome smiled as she looked up into the sky.

"_Maybe that dumb demon Lord has some kind of emotion…somewhere?"_ Suddely Sesshomaru walked out into the gardens.

"_Kagome…I have something special for you?" _Kagme heard him and looked to the direction she knew he was walking from.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is here." Rin smiled and ran to her master and hugs his legs. He simply rubbed her and she looked up at him and smiled. Rin ran back to Kagome and grabbed her clawed hand, pulling her to Sesshomaru.

"Here is Kagome Sesshomaru-sama." He gave her an approving nod, she ran into the castle gate. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and she looked up at him. She smiled.

"_What do you have for me…my Lord?" _For a second surprise shown in his eyes from the word he heard her say, but just a quickly as it came, it was gone.

"_I had something made for you…" _ She gave him a questioning look. He loved how even youkai now her emotions still shown on her delicate face. Without a word he pulled out fabric and metal. It was a warrior outfit, just like his armor and all, just a split on each side of her skirt, the same colors; red, white, yellow and blue.

"It's a for you, it's just like mine. We start you training today. Once you put it on, you will meet me in the training room. Understand?"

She loved the outfit, without thinking she hugged him. Suddenly she remembered, she let him go and bowed. She ran into the castle to put it on, leaving Sesshomaru sceptical.

"_She still smells like cherry blossoms, I guess there are somethings she will never loose." _Without thinking he smiled and walked into the castle.

She walked into the training room as ordered, the room looked like a dojo, it had weapons upon the wall, and paper doors all along the right side of the room. She saw that Sesshomaru was already there. He stood against the wooden wall. Kagome wondered if he was ok...Her youkai senses began to kick in. She looked around, she had a feeling something was coming. She couldn't see his eyes; his silver hair covered them leaving him expressionless. Suddenly Sesshomaru threw rope dagger at her. Without thinking she dodged it, moving herself to the left. He threw it again at a great speed. She dodged it oce again, he suddenly through a curved blade at her. Her youkai powers told her to wait until the handle of the sword reached passed her ear to grab it. She did so and grabbed the blade standing a warrior stance.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"_You are getting stronger…do to your change."_

"_What do you mean?" _Kagome asked He said nothing just began to run at her, as she approached her, he unsheathed his sword. Within a blink of in eye he was infront of her, their blades connected, with a teeth chattering ring that echoed through the castle.

"_You are beautiful…Kagome."_ He told her as he came in close into her face.

She blushed and pushed his sword away.

"Just become i'm beautiful doesn't mean I can't woop your ass!" Sesshomaru gave smirk. She ran to his slashing at him from every direction. Sesshomaru blocked everyone. She back flipped into another stance. He came at her, slashing hard, just to spite her. She blocked every one of his attacks, making him surprised. No one has ever been able to block him or keep up with him. She was a force to be reckoned with, that brought security to his heart.

"_InuYasha has no chance, she will make me a good mate."_ Suddenly Jaken walked into the room, panting as if out of breathe.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stopped just as Kagome was about to slash him, she almost caught him off guard. He growled at her and she growled in return.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked annoyingly

"It's Naraku; he's back and not so far away." Sesshomaru looked at him and put his blade down.

"Come Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed him as he passed Jaken.

"You're taken the wench?" Jaken asked loudly

Kagome gave a threatening growl that sent chills down Jakens back and shut him up.

Sesshomaru gave a small laugh at the attitude she showed towards his idiotic minion.

"_She will do well; yes she will do very well."_

InuYasha Slashed his blade at Naraku, trying to penatrate, as Sango and Kirara attacked from the air.

"Damn it where is Kagome when you need her?" InuYasha yelled trying to get Naraku down.

"I know she's been gone for more then a week." Sango yelled from the air. Miroku tried to find away to get his wind tunnel to suck Naraku into it. Shippou was behing a bush as usual, trying to find a way to help.

"_Where are you Kagome…?"_

"You will never defeat InuYasha…You are a sorry excude for a demon." Naraku yelled as InuYasha tried to cut his arm off.

"Shut Up you are the one who is a huge worm!" Just as InuYasha jumped from the ground to attack once more, he smelled someone approaching.

"_How is that…That's…Sesshomaru…but what is the other smell. It's nothing I have smelt before; it's a mix of cherry blossom and demon."_ Suddenly a huge blade cut Naraku's arm off. Naraku yelled from incredible pain. InuYasha landed on the ground and looked at the now landed Sango.

"What was that?" Sango yelled from the opposite side of the clearing.

"I don't know!" InuYasha yelled back. Suddenly a woman and Sesshomaru jumped from the forest. She jumped on top of Naraku and retrived the blade. She back flipped towards the ground and landed next to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome…attack Naraku and kill him." Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome bowed

"As you wish; Lord Sesshomaru." InuYasha stood in shock as he heard what his brother said.

"Kagome…" He whispered. He watched as she constantly attacked Naraku with forces he couldn't imagine. Sango and Miroku ran to InuYasha.

"That's Kagome!" They said in unison. InuYasha said nothing, he sat back and watched as his once miko been to take down the biggest foe they have ever faced. Suddenly with one slashed thrust of her knife, Naraku yelled and began to disolve. She jumped from his deteriating body onto the ground.

She stood and looked over to where InuYasha and the others were and sad nothing.

"_InuYasha…" Suddenly some of her memory came back…it was the last thing she saw, InuYasha and Kikyo. _Pain and hate grew in her for InuYasha and Kikyo. He would pay for what he did.

She stared as if she didn't know them at all. She turned and walked back to Sesshomaru, and grabbed his arm. Without a word they turned and walked into the darkness of the forest.

Sango looked at him in wonder.

"You better go after her or something! Because if you don't we will." Miroku nodded.

"I want to know what happened to her." Shippou walked out of the bushes.

"I do to…"

"Fine!...We will go after them." InuYasha and I gang ran into the forest after Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"_Kagome…what happened to you, why have you changed…why had you left me behind?"_

Suddenly InuYasha caught a smell of her and ran towards it leaving Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippou behind.

"InuYasha..!

"I to do something…I'll be back." He ran through the trees until he reached a clearing. He saw Sesshomaru standing on a tree branch.

"What do you want, you sorry excuse for a demon?"

"Shut Up, Where is Kagome?" InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru walked from one tree branch to another.

"Why do you care? To you she is dead." Sesshomaru said with a hint of anger. InuYasha stared at him.

"What do you mean?" For the first time Sesshomaru laughed aloud. InuYasha began to get scared.

"Let my mate tell you herself. Kagome…" Kagome came up from the shadows. InuYasha noticed that she was wearing the same thing Sesshomaru was yet slite differences.

"Kagome!" He said about to approach her. She growled. He noticed she changed, she smelled alittle different, her eyes were gold, her hair more wild, and there were purple marks on her cheeks. Her hands had claws, she was youkai. InuYasha stared in shock.

"No…Kagome…What happened?"

She stared into his eyes and smiled her fangs showing, she lifted up her clwed hand.

" Hello, InuYasha…"


	4. Truth

Hidden Love : Youkai Ladi

By: Ashley Walker

"Hello InuYasha…" Kagome said looking at him. She stood in front of him with an attitude and possessiveness. InuYasha stared at her, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"_Kagome what happened? Why have you turned away from me...?"_

"I did not turn away from you InuYasha..." Kagome said in a language only youkai's could understand. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"_How did she do that?" _Kagome began to walk around InuYasha as if to pounce on him.

"Kagome…how did you speak that?" InuYasha asked watching her as she walked behind him. She eyed him, watching his every move.

"_Kagome began to remember when Sesshomaru finally told her what had happened. How shewas killedby a huge werewolf and InuYasha let her die because he was with Kikyo. Sesshomaru saved her, he saved her. InuYasha was again to preoccupied."_

Hate and anger filled her heart. "I am Youkai, InuYasha. Something you so desperately wanted and used me to get. Or was it your love for that rotten corpse of a women you call Kikyo? You would kill or betray anyone for her. A stupid human…You are a joke InuYasha! You don't deserve to be full demon!Your to weak!"

InuYasha couldn't believe his ears, she wasa demonbut how?

"Why did she go with him… my brother…left the gang…left me"

InuYasha snapped back to reality when he heard Kagome laughing.

"Lord Sesshomaru has showed me more kindness then you have ever shown me. He saved me…not once but twice…When you were no where to be found!"

InuYasha looked at her confused as if he can't understand what she was saying, which made Kagome even more angry.

"I DIED INUYASHA!"

InuYasha's went wide.

"No_…She couldn't have died. I would have known. Kagome didn't die! Not my Kagome!" _

"Yes, InuYasha I died! A Werewolf chased me and killed me. You were with Kikyo that day; I saw you and I ran. The werewolf followed me and it killed me! Sesshomaru took my body and gave me his blood and now I'm alive. No thanks to you!"

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…." InuYasha whispered

'I am loyal to Sesshomaru for his kindness, I amfull demonnow and I will become his mate." For a quick moment Sesshomaru smirked and InuYasha noticed it. InuYasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and began to charge Sesshomaru.

"What have you done to my Kagome? You Bastard!" Sesshomaru smiled

"She was never yours…" Just as InuYasha was about to strike, Kagome blocked the Tetsusaiga with her claws. Keeping InuYasha from Sesshomaru, she pushed him back into a huge tree. Causing him to yell in pain, Kagome stood beside Sesshomaru holding him close.

"You will never betray me again…InuYasha! You left me for Kikyo…and I have given you what you deserve!" She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. He nodded and she hopped back downonto the forest floor walking towards him. As InuYasha began to get up from the fall, he noticed she began to glow a violet color. Her claws became long and sharp and her fangs became exposed.

"NOTHING…!" Kagome attacked him, making him constantly keepup guard his, trying to block her attacks; Kagome eventually gashed her claws into InuYasha's shoulders.

"Ahhhh..." InuYasha grabbed his shoulder.

"_She has changed, you can see it in her eyes…She isn't the Kagome I knew…" _A tear fell down InuYasha cheek.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother in shock.

"_Is InuYasha crying…fool?Over a women...What is it about her...?"_ Kagome jumped back as she smelt others approaching. She looked to Sesshomaru.

" Let us go, Kagome!" Sesshomaru said

"I will be back InuYasha…" Kagome and Sesshomaru disappeared into the darkness.

Just as they were gone, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou ran into the clearing.

"InuYasha...!" Sango ran towards him, noticing he was wounded. She was holding his shoulder and stood him upright. Miroku ran beside him, looking around.

"What happened, InuYasha? Why are you wounded?" He didn't say anything, just looked at were Kagome disappeared, andput his head down.

"She's gone…" He whispered.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sango and Shippou asked in unison.

"She's not coming back…Kagome…is gone! Shit!"

Miroku stood and looked at him.

"She was here…that's why your wounded? Is that true?" InuYasha nodded.

Sango became very angry.

"See what you have done…You made here go away. Because of your pride and dumbKikyo, she's gone!"

"Sango…!" Miroku called

"No! I'm tired of InuYasha's stupidity! It made everyone suffer!"

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"I get it ok! I get it! It's my fault everything happened! I should have known…this would happen, if I...! Leave me the Hell alone!" InuYasha disappeared in the trees.

"See look what you have done!" Miroku said, Sango just lifted her nose and began to walk away.

Kagome walked in front of Sesshomaru, anger was evident, and Sesshomaru could smell it.

"_Was this the right choose….to burden her…." Soft Sesshomaru said_

"_Why do we care…." Dark Sesshomaru said with his arms crossed._

"_She cares about you…She loyal to you. She would risk her life for you." _

" _So…I don't care!..." Dark Sesshomaru turned and put his nose up._

"_How can you say you don't care because you know you do…!" _

"_No. I don't!" Lustful Sesshomaru walked into the room._

"_You know that you like her, the way her body touches yours. Her smell, her determined spirit, she is something….huh?" Dark Sesshomaru blushed_

"_I think it's time you let her know how you feel…" Lustful Sesshomaru and Soft Sesshomaru grabbed Dark Sesshomaru and tied him up. _

"Now…I can have my way with her…"Sesshomaru thought as he watched her walk into the castle gates.A low growl erupted from his throat as he steadily followed her in.

Kagome stormed into the training room and slammed the door. Pain flowed through ever inch of her being, making her want to explode.

_How she hated InuYasha…and Kikyo…She will have her revenge. _

"_Stupid InuYasha…How I despise him...This Kagome will get her revenge. Kikyo will pay and InuYasha will suffer." _She threw punches and kicks just to steady her anger. Trying to maintain herself, a youkai never loses its' temper the way she did. She wouldn't let Sesshomaru down, sweat beaded down her face. Power radiated through the building allowing electric currents to fly in the air. Making cracking noises. Sesshomaru was in his office handling business, when he felt the strong current.

"Kagome is getting stronger…" With that Sesshomaru leaned into his chair as the fire burned behind him.

"Why do I like her…She was a human and even then she was different. I thought humans were smelly and ill-mannered. But she was different. Seeing her risk her life for a stupid InuYasha time after time and him just turn his back on her….Idiot!" Sesshomaru sighed. Just thinking about their last encounter made Sesshomaru's blood boil, he began to fill himself get aroused, just remembering what she tasted like. Sesshomaru licked his lips as he rubbed the arms rests of the huge leather chair.

"_Kagome…." _Kagome stopped fighting and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" _

"_Come here…." _

"_Yes, My Lord." _Kagome walked through the castle to where she felt Sesshomaru was.

"_I wonder what he wants…." _

Kagome came to the door and slowly pushed it open. Sesshomaru sat slouched in the chair, his shirt was half opened and his eyes began to glow from the fire light. The only thing that separated Kagome from Lord Sesshomaru was huge desk, with carvings all around it. Kagome looked up as she walked through the huge room, she noticed there was a huge portrait of a older youkai that looked exactly like Sesshomaru, the one thing that made him different is his hair wasn't down, it was in a high ponytail.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is that?" She pointed to the portrait. Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes burning, she gasped when she saw his seductive expression.

"That is my father…" Kagome once again looked at the picture. Sesshomaru slowly stood up; his shirt slowly eased its way down hisarms.Kagome began to blush as she looked at his muscled frame, his hair cascaded down his chest trailing down his stomach down to his abdomen. Making her want to touch him and see what's beneath his hakama. He walked towards her making her body hot as he grabbed her face and brought it close to his. She backed into the desk, Sesshomaru eased his body against hers, Pressing his manhood between her thighs.

" Ahhh..Lord..Sess.homaru..." Kagome gasped

With one swift motion he lifted her up onto the desk. As he kissed her neck…licking at a certain spot where he would place his mark, Kagome gasped in shock, feeling tremors go down her spine as his kisses made her want more. Sesshomaru kissed her nape up to her ear.

" Kagome…Your mine…"


End file.
